


The Food Looks Great...

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Don't offer to cook for the Italian boy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: Prompt: "The food looks great... but there's something much more delicious I'd like to eat right now..."





	The Food Looks Great...

You had rushed home from work today, practically running to the subway and tearing through the grocery store with your shopping cart. The self-pay register  _seemed_  quicker - it  _always seems quicker -_ and you almost broke the machine by slamming everything into the bagging area so it would stop telling you to “remove the unscanned item”.

Sonny was working a little later today and you thought you had bought yourself some time to actually  _cook_  the meal you had been promising him for  _weeks_. All he ever did was talk about what an amazing cook he was and how he had all of Ma’s recipes memorized and how  _perfect_  they were and you just  _had_  to tell him you could probably cook half as well as his mother did. So he asked you if you wanted to cook dinner, and of course you said yes, and now you were regretting everything as you stood over a hot stove, angry and disheveled and red in the face as the water was boiling.

Somehow you had managed not to burn your entire house down, spooning the chicken and sauce over rice onto two plates and placing them on the table. You knew Sonny was on his way and you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and you were still in work clothes that were wrinkled and dirty. With a labored sigh, you rushed into your room, dousing yourself in perfume and pulling a flowy dress over your head.

The intercom buzzed and you jumped, running to the front door. Sonny’s face appeared on the screen. “Who is it?” You asked jokingly.

“Come on, doll! It’s me! I know you’ve got the little camera thingy. I’m  _starved!”_

You buzzed him up, smoothed down the front of your dress, and waited by the door for him to come up. Sonny turned the doorknob helping himself in your apartment. As soon as he caught sight of you, he held his arms out and scooped you up, spinning you around while planting a kiss on your forehead. “Hi doll,” Sonny said, putting you down. “It smells great in here.”

“You’re just saying that,” you said, frowning.

“Nah, I’m serious!”

He pulled his scarf off, hanging it on the coathooks by the door, followed by his jacket. You sat across from Sonny at the table and watched as he picked at the food, appreciating every bite he took and shooting you flirty glances. He was halfway done when he pushed the plate forward and leaned his elbows on the table.

“You don’t like it?” you asked, worried. You hadn’t touched anything on your plate. Sonny folded his hands under his chin and looked at you deviously.

“The food looks great but.. There’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now.”

You blushed as Sonny got up from the table, crossing over to your seat. He pulled the chair sharply, pulling you with it. You stood up, and Sonny grabbed you around the waist, hoisting you over his shoulder and carrying you back to your bedroom.  


End file.
